


Imagined

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Underage, M/M, Makeup, Snogging, imagined cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have detention together and serve it ignoring each other. At least for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> I stupidly forgot to put this, as well as several other drabbles on AO3 from Livejournal.

Harry Potter opened the door to Professor McGonagall’s classroom. Then, he froze.

Malfoy turned to face him, “Potter,” he sneered.

“Malfoy,” Harry returned in much the same manner.

“Mr. Potter, take a seat,” Professor McGonagall sighed. Harry took the one farthest from Malfoy, but in the same row.

The professor stood. “Boys, you two are sixth years; don’t you two think enough is enough?” There was no response, save for the stormy looks they were giving the wall behind her. She sighed. “Very well then. Hand over your wands.” They obeyed her. “Your task is to write lines…1000 each,” she assigned. “No magic. You will write, ‘I will not disrupt class with petty feuds,’ understood?”

The two nodded.

Very good,” she said. “No fighting; do you understand? If I come back and you two haven’t finished or are causing trouble, you will both be suspended from Quidditch until further notice and will have detention every Friday together until the end of the year. Do you understand?”

They chorused, “Yes, Professor,” before glaring at each other.

She sighed and said, “I’ll be in Professor Dumbledore’s office in a staff meeting. Come if something happens.” She opened a drawer magically in her desk. “Your wands will be in here. The drawer will open when you both finish. Then you will be free to go.” She looked at her watch. “I must be going. Behave yourselves,” she warned. Then, she walked out of the classroom, closing the door with a click. The two boys went up to the blackboard and began writing without a word,

Finally, at around midnight, Draco finished writing. He sat the chalk down on the tray. He turned to look at the drawer, but it was not open. Draco sighed, realizing that McGonagall had not exaggerated; he was stuck here until Harry finished. He sat on a empty patch on her desk and waited.

About a half an hour later, Harry, too, finished. He did not turn. He dropped the chalk on its tray and the drawer shot open. Draco grabbed his wand, and jumped off the desk. He walked to the classroom door, and reached for the door handle.

“Is that all?” Harry said, startling him. “Aren’t you going to say something?” Finally, Harry turned towards Malfoy. His brow was furrowed.

Draco turned towards him. “I don’t believe there is anything left to say. Not after what you’ve done." 

Harry laughed, but with no humor. “What I’ve done? _I’ve_ done nothing. It’s what _you’ve_ done that’s so horrible.” He paused, but Draco did not speak. He said, “After all, it’s not as if I’ve been whoring myself out to Zabini."

Draco would have gaped at him…if he were not a Malfoy or a Slytherein. Luckily, he was both.

Draco glared at him. “I did no such thing. Unlike _you,_ Potter,” he spat.

“Really?” Harry put a hand on his hip. “Who have _I_ cheated with? Who have you imagined to soothe your own guilty conscience?”

“I saw you!” Draco said, losing his composure. “With that _Weasley_ girl! Canoodling in a ‘abandoned hallway!’ How cliché! To think that anyone would cheat on me with that horrid-looking _thing!"_

 “ _Ginny?_ ” Harry squawked, eyebrows raising.

“Yes,” Draco said. “I was just walking on the fifth floor when I went down a hallway to see you and _her_ embracing!”

“I was comforting her because her boyfriend - who is  _not me_ by the way -  was being a douche!” Harry exclaimed. “I view her as a sister – not as a girlfriend!”

Draco looked into Harry’s eyes and saw that he was most probably telling the truth. His heart sank and soared at the same time; Harry may not be unfaithful, but he thinks Draco is.“

I believe you,” Draco said. “Why do you think that I’m cheating on you with Blaise?”

Harry was a bit embarrassed. “I’d rather not say…I realize that it’s irrational now. I’m sorry for accusing you.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “What’s with the change of heart?”

“I only just accused you now to see why you were mad at me…I had a conversation with Hermione earlier, and she told me that I was being ridiculous. It seemed obvious to her that you weren’t doing anything with him.”

“I see,” Draco said. “But why did you think that I was in the first place?”

“It’s stupid,” Harry said. “ _Really stupid._ ”

“Tell me anyway,” Draco said.

Harry sighed, “You just spend so much time together and are so _close._ I got a little jealous of him. I don’t get to spend nearly as much time with you as him. My imagination ran a little wild, I think.”

Draco chuckled, “I think mine did too.” Draco walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Me too,” Harry replied.

Harry turned them and pressed Draco against the blackboard, smudging the chalk. They kissed, passionately.  After a few moments, air demanded their attention; they broke apart, panting. Draco then said with a devilish grin, “Why don’t we take this somewhere a little more comfortable? The chalk tray is digging into my back.”

Harry nodded, and held out his hand. Draco took it.

They ran towards the Room of Requirements, where they could show their passion throughout the night.


End file.
